1. TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a coping system including a formed sheet metal cleat and formed sheet metal coping panel for covering the top of a wall. More specifically, the present invention relates to a full-width inverted U-shaped sheet metal cleat adapted to be secured to one side of a wall and to which a sheet metal coping panel is secured.
2. PRIOR ART
Coping is used to cover the top edge of a wall for preventing water from entering the top of the wall. If water is permitted to seep into a masonry or cement wall, the wall can quickly become damaged by the action of the water. Covering the top of a wall with a sheet metal panel is an effective way to prevent water from damaging a wall.
Many systems have been developed to anchor sheet metal coping to the top of a wall. One such system is a sheet metal coping system in which formed sheet metal coping is secured to a continuous cleat that is in turn fastened to a wooden strip or nailer which is secured to the top of a wall to facilitate attachment of coping to the wall. When a sheet metal coping includes a nailer problems are frequently encountered in securing the nailer to the top of a wall. Also, the nailer and coping system must be periodically replaced, especially if moisture is permitted to reach the nailer.
Extruded coping systems have been developed to eliminate the need in coping systems for a wooden nailer. In extruded coping systems, sections of extruded coping are formed in ten or 12 foot lengths. The extruded coping includes an interior web which is configured to support the extruded coping on the wall. A bar and anchor fasteners are frequently used to hold the extruded coping on top of the wall. The anchor fasteners are preferably embedded in the mortar of the wall to provide a secure fastening system for the coping. Seams between adjacent sections of extruded coping are bridged by a cover plate formed of sheet metal for preventing water from leaking between adjacent coping sections.
While extruded coping systems eliminate the problems associated with the use of a wooden nailer, extruded coping is expensive and is dedicated to a limited range of wall sizes. If anchor fasteners are used, they must be embedded in the masonry prior to laying the final course of brick which makes this system not well-suited for existing walls.